Idiocy
by mar-map
Summary: America is a rather new nation, but he's tired of Germany always telling him that his ideas are foolish.


(**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Hetalia: Axis Powers in any way.)

The meeting had ended like always. With fighting. England was snarling angrily across the table at France who had apparently been trying to grope Romano. Spain was at the Englishman's side, just as angry. This led to more talking and raised the volume in the room. To be heard over this America was shouting his presentation loudly.

"France, you bloody wanker! Can't you ever keep your hands to yourself!"

"Oh, but, mon ami!"

"I BELIEVE THAT BY ENHANCING -"

"Would everyone just shut up!"

The room silenced in an instant when Germany yelled out. His voice easily overpowered the rest of the nations. He was on his feet, heaving with angry breaths. His palms were positioned firmly on the table as he glared around the room. Italy scooted away from him a bit at the yelling.

The German took a calming breath, and the rest of the nations took this as a good time to slowly make their way back to their seats. England brushed off his suit properly before taking a seat. Spain flopped down moodily. Russia smiled across the table at the Baltic States whom he had previously been terrifying.

"France, you will keep your hands to yourself, Spain, England, this is no place to be settling grudges, you can do that on your own time!" Germany's voice had calmed somewhat, but it was still angry. "America, your plan is completely stupid, so we're going to move on to the next presentation."

Japan got to his feet with the things for his presentation. He stepped up to the front of the room, but America refused to move. "Uh, America-san, could you please sit down?"

"No, no, I won't sit down." Germany, who had sat when Japan had risen to his feet, slowly made his way back up. The American nation stepped up to the table and glared angrily across at the other. "I wasn't finished with my presentation, and I think it's about time that everyone stopped acting like I don't exist!"

"It's hard not to when your ideas are completely ludicrous!"

"Meeting adjourned!" America shouted. He glared furiously around at the rest of the nations. They seemed unsure of what to do. They'd never seen America do any harm and weren't sure whether or not to do as the young nation said. Finally the glare seemed to phase some of them, and the nations began to trickle out of the room.

"What do you think you're doing, America!"

America came around the table until he was standing up to the Germany. "I'm tired of you always throwing away my ideas! You do it every week! I'm sick of you calling me an idiot all the time!"

Germany pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "I really can't help it with the nature of your ideas. It's not that I could actually let the other nations consider them. There's not reason to have the bothered over something completely ridiculous. I'm not even sure why you have presentation time to begin with. That certainly won't be happening again."

That statement floored America immediately. "You can't take away my presentation time!"

"I most certainly can!"

"No! What will England think if you do!" The American flushed, embarrassed. He couldn't look at the other blond anymore. "If you take away my presentation time than he'll never notice me. Besides, my plans could totally work! We just need higher technology!" The American raced over to his presentation and began spreading it out.

The German didn't say anything for a few moments. "I see," the German answered. He tried following the American's train of thought but couldn't do it. "Explain it to me." America sighed in relief before sitting down. He spread out his notes to the German as he began to explain. Germany couldn't help but smile internally. Maybe America wasn't the fool after all because he knew exactly what he wanted and exactly how to get it.

/Author's Notes: So, this is just a quick thing I threw together in about half an hour. Two of my friends were fighting, and I'm hoping maybe this will help find the light. /


End file.
